1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still picture filing apparatus adapted to file a plurality of still pictures, and more particularly to an apparatus equipped with means for setting a sequence of reading a plurality of filed still pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a news program, it is generally customary that still pictures such as photographs relative to the news and a commentary board or the like are transmitted in addition to motion pictures of a newscaster, a commentator and so forth picked up by a television camera and also motion pictures of event scenes recorded by a video tape recorder (VTR), thereby enabling television viewers to easily understand the contents of the news.
There are known exemplary still picture filing apparatus capable of preparing and filing such a still picture, then reading out and transmitting the same at a desired timing, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. Hei 2 (1990)-285867 and Hei 2 (1990)-285868.
In the above still picture filing apparatus, still picture information of a photograph or the like is picked up by a television camera to obtain an input video signal, then character data for a commentary or the like is superimposed on one frame of such input video signal, and further predetermined identification data is added thereto to prepare a still picture.
The still picture thus prepared is filed in a large-capacity memory consisting of a magneto-optical disk unit for example, whereby a still picture file is formed on a magneto-optical disk.
The still picture file on the magneto-optical disk is read out therefrom at a predetermined timing and then is transmitted as a still picture to be used in a news program.
And the timing to transmit each still picture in such news program is controlled in accordance with a play list prepared separately by designating the transmission sequence, the transmission time and the presence or absence of any special effect with regard to a plurality of still picture files stored on magneto-optical disks.
In the still picture filing apparatus of such a constitution, it is necessary that still picture files have already been stored on a magneto-optical disk when preparing a play list which indicates the transmission sequence and so forth of a plurality of still pictures.
Consequently there exists a drawback that a long operation time is required, since it is impossible to perform simultaneous parallel preparation of both still picture files and a play list.
The known still picture filing apparatus mentioned above incorporates a magneto-optical disk unit therein, so that when the still picture filing apparatus is installed in any place other than a news program preparation site, such as a machine room for example, then some intricate labor is required at the time of replacing the magneto-optical disk or the like to consequently raise a problem of impeding the portability of the magneto-optical disk.